The packaging industry relies upon the efficient packing, folding and sealing of corrugated boxes, commonly referred to as cartons or cases. Automatic case sealing methods and equipment have been commercialized for decades. The top of a case typically includes a front inner flap, a back inner flap, and left and right outer flaps. Case sealing technology is designed to fold the outer box flaps over the inner flaps and seal them shut with adhesive tape. Some of the relatively older models of case sealing equipment are adapted to convey an open box, which is filled with product to be shipped, along a conveyor belt. As the box is moved along the belt of these existing case sealing devices, the front inner flap contacts a folding bar which causes it to fold inwardly. The back inner flap is folded by a hydraulic or pneumatic closing mechanism which swings around and folds the back inner flap. The left and right outer flaps are then folded over the inner flaps by a pair of lateral bars with a sloping downstream vortex which causes them to slowly fold downward into a closed position as they move along the belt. Finally, the facing edges of the left and right outer flaps are sealed with a single-sided adhesive tape. Since the lids of the boxes are folded as they are moved along the conveyor belt by sloping bars which have a continuously reducing opening, a significant amount of lead time prior to closure as well as a long length of processing equipment is required to accomplish the folding.
Such prior art apparatus traditionally are dedicated to packing a particular object or product into the same size carton at a relatively high rate of speed. In some of these machines, it is possible to shut down the apparatus and make manual adjustments to configure the machine for a different type of product or different size case. Such practices produce significant and costly downtime. Additionally, the folding bars or rails which apply force to the left and right outer flaps have been known to sometimes inaccurately fold or twist the flaps.
Accordingly, there is a need for a case sealing apparatus which is capable of folding the flaps on cartons of various sizes without interruption. There is also a need for a case sealing device which does not require lengthy pieces of heavy equipment.